dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buunemba
Buunemba is the resulting fusion of Ultimate Buu and Janemba via Fusion Dance. This fusion is one of the most powerful via the Fusion Dance, because it doubles each fusees power, resulting in a fusion with mental capabilites far more than any other. This form was created in Hell when Buu and Janemba fused to wreck havoc in the universe. If angered enough, Buunemba has the ability to evolve into his true and most powerful form, Janembuu. He is one of rare forms that could pass the 30-minute limit of the Fusion Dance as well as defuse in will. History After their defeat, Buu and Janemba teamed up with each other in hell. They decided to form the ultimate warrior to wreck havoc in the universe, since they both couldn't do the job. For five years, the two villians perfected their Fusion Dance. Plus, their perfectly exact power levels granted their fusion the ability to stay as long as it wanted. Then the two finally performed the Fusion Dance, resulting in Buunemba. Release and battle with the Saiyans Adopting Janemba's powers, Buunemba easily blasted through the Hell Wall, freeing all the villains (again). Again reaching from Janemba's powers, he trapped all the overseers of the universe, including all the Kais and King Yemma. He then went on in his spree of destruction, followed by all the villains. He destroyed most of the universe when the Z-Fighters intervened and a smile spread across Buunemba's face as he saw Goku and Vegeta. While all the other Z-Fighters teamed up to fight the on-the-loose villains, Goku and Vegeta set their sights on Buunemba, who seemed thrilled to battle them. They both powered up to their Super Saiyan forms and engaged Buunemba in battle. However, the evil entity wasn't impressed and effortlessly flicked the two Saiyans. Sensing the weight of the situation, the two warriors perfomed the Fusion Dance, and Gogeta was born. Battle with Gogeta and Death Super Saiyan Gogeta and Buunemba clashed in a match, but Buunemba still beat up Super Gogeta using only half of his power. Gogeta complemented Buunemba, saying he was the first warrior to ever inflict serious damage on him. He then followed up with a radical transformation into Super Saiyan 2. Now having his power doubled, he effectively fought Janemba and overtook him. Even though Buu's unrivaled healing powers still made Buunemba last, Gogeta's unrivaled speed took over, and with a familiar Super Stardust Breaker, killed Buunemba. Rebirth and Ascension Although Gogeta thought he defeated Buunemba, Ultimate Buu's abilites kept him alive. Deciding not to keep his full power in wraps any longer, Buunemba initiated a transformation to his ultimate form, with Gogeta doing nothing to infere. However, when Buunemba finished his transformation Gogeta was left with a new problem in his hands, Janembuu was born. Personality Buunemba is the fusion of Ultimate Buu and Janemba and possess the personalities of both villains. He possess the wise-cracking and smart nature of Ultimate Buu. This was demonstrated when he calmly talked with Goku and Vegeta when they first arrived, even going lengths to insult them. He is extremely intelligent and persuasive, making all the prisoners of Hell aid him in his vengence in birth. He displayed extreme leadership qualities as he was able to make all the villains follow his commands. He seemed much more relaxed and composed in this form than his next, although he was a bit overconfident in this form. Category:Fanon Category:Evil characters Category:Majin Category:Fusions